Oelfke:Aktuelle Ereignisse
Im März 2013 In der Deutschen Wikipedia wurde die Interpretation des Nachnamens Oelfke, die in diesem Oelfke-Wiki vertreten wird, als Jargon aus der Nazizeit verworfen. In der Deutschen Wikipedia heißt es: "Der Name Oelfke ist eine niederdeutsche Verkleinerungsform zum Namen Olf. Nach Bahlow[ ist Olf eine Kurzform zum Namen Odolf, der aus den Namenselementen od 'erebter Besitz' und wolf 'Wolf' zusammengesetzt ist. Nach Kohlheim und Kohlheim[ ist Olf eine Variante von Wolf". Gruß Itau Am 25. Juli 2010 Ankündigung: Eine weitere Heidmark-Tour. Siehe Einladung Die Zweite. --Schillermaus 12:05, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Am 18. Juli 2009 Heidmark-Tour, Eintreffen um 8.30 Uhr, Abfahrt 9.00 Uhr. bis dann. Siehe Einladung Gruss Am morgigen Sonntag, den 8. März 2009 * um 19:30 kommt auf NDR ein Bericht über die Heidmark, stand im "Wochenspiegel" Schillermaus 23:00, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * Prima Hinweis. Werde ich unbedingt einschalten. Gruss--Itau 11:44, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * Der Bericht war ja sehr kurz. Aber der Herr Stuhlmacher hatte die Geschichte von den "aufopferungswilligen Heidjern" sehr verklärt. Die alten Fotos und Filmausschnitte waren beeindruckend.--Itau 19:53, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten Allüberall auf den Tannenspitzen sah ich goldene Lichtlein blitzen. Einen schönen vierten Advent, fröhliche Weihnachten und für 2008 dem Oelfke-Portal ein weiteres Wachstum und viele neue Entdeckungen wünscht --Madamchen 16:04, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) Denn es weihnachtet sehr Und ob ich schon wanderte im finsteren Tal fürchtete ich kein Unglück... All dies und ein gesundes neues Jahr wünscht ebenso --Julchen 16:54, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) Ja, ich auch Ganz ohne Kirchgedicht schließe ich mich meinen Vorglückwünschenden mit allweihnachtlichen Grüßen an. --Party2hearty 17:59, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) Denkt euch, http://www.wo-ist-der-weihnachtsmann.de/pic/weihnachtsmann_tp.gif ... ich habe das Christkind gesehen Ich hab's überfahren, es war ein Verseh'n Ich hatte gerade die Äuglein zu Ich träumte beim Fahren in himmlischer Ruh' Das Christkindl hat in dieser heiligen Nacht Bekanntschaft mit meinem Kühler gemacht Später sah ich auch noch den Weihnachtsmann Er feuerte gerad' seine Rentiere an Ich überholte den langsamen Wicht Doch sah ich den Gegenverkehr dabei nicht Ich wich noch aus, doch leider nicht Santa Ein kurzes Rumsen und er klebte am Manta Am Ende sah ich noch Nikolaus Er stürmte aus dem Casino heraus Er kam ganz hektisch über die Kreuzung gelaufen Wollte beim Schwarzhändler Spielscheine kaufen Mein Auto und mich hat wohl nicht geseh'n Jedenfalls blieben nur seine Stiefel steh'n So ist die Moral von dem Gedicht: Fahr' zu schnell dein Auto nicht! Denn als ich zu Haus' war, da musste ich heulen Mein schöner Wagen, der hatte drei Beulen Vom Nikolaus, vom Christkind und vom Santa Claus Tja, nächstes Jahr Weihnachten, das fällt dann wohl aus! --Julchen 18:10, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) Und was ist nun mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken?--Madamchen 18:14, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) Hinweis * http://www.littleshopofmemories.com/ged/individual.php?pid=I141248ges=Bratulich.GED-37k- Klappt nicht. Da sind zwei Oelfkes zu finden bei Google unter Stichwort August Oelfke Ein Stammbaum sollte her Wir benötigen einen Stammbaum für all unsere Oelfkes. Wie? Wo? Wer? Wann?--Madamchen 13:25, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) : Gefunden bei geni.com. Allerdings auf englisch. Wenn ich den Job hier hab http://jobs.geni.com/2008/01/quality-assuran.html (Scherz) werde ich die Seite auf deutsch durchsetzen und Euch dann widerum Bescheid ("Bescheid") sagen :-) Julchen 01:03, 26. Feb 2008 (CET) Völlig bescheuert Seit Monaten wird die Spezialseite "Beliebte Seiten" offenbar manipuliert. Das ist irgendwie bescheuert. Wer hat denn dabei sein/ihr Späßchen?--Itau 10:10, 26. Feb 2008 (CET) : Wie kommst du darauf? Ist doch recht logisch, dass die Hauptseite am beliebtesten ist Julchen 14:05, 26. Feb 2008 (CET) Die meinte ich nicht, verfolge mal die anderen Seiten. Sophie ist binnen ein paar Tagen um über 300 oder mehr Klicks an die Spitze gerückt--Itau 14:08, 26. Feb 2008 (CET) Wieder mal sichern? Hallo, Hartmut, was meinst Du, willst Du unsere viele Arbeit hier mal wieder auf CD sichern? Könnte ja sein, dass es diesen Surfer, auf dem wir mit unserer Chronik jetzt liegen, mal irgendwann nicht mehr gibt. Wäre echt schade, wenn dann alles futsch wäre. Beste Grüsse --Itau 09:36, 5. Mär 2008 (CET) Es wird ernst mit Böhmetal Walsroder Zeitung online Auswandererfamilien in der Heidmark * Forschungsarbeit über Auswandererfamilien in der Heidmark Hier der Text aus der Walsroder Zeitung: Eine gefährliche Reise in eine unbekannte Zukunft Historiker Dr. Stephan Heinemann auf den Spuren von Auswanderern / Neues Buch erscheint Anfang Dezember Wer weiß heute noch, wie es den Auswanderern im 19. Jahrhundert ergangen ist, selbst wenn sie vielleicht sogar aus der eigenen Familie stammten? Was trieb Menschen aus dem Gebiet der Hohen Heide dazu, ihre Heimat zu verlassen und sich auf die nicht ungefährliche Schiffsreise meist gen Amerika zu machen? Und welche Spuren haben sie hinterlassen? Mit diesem spannenden Thema beschäftigt sich derzeit der aus Walsrode stammende Historiker Dr. Stephan Heinemann. Im Auftrag des Landkreises vollendet er derzeit ein Buch über das Schicksal von Auswandererfamilien zwischen Westenholz und Visselhövede. Walsrode. Obwohl heute Auswandern wieder sehr populär s´zu sein scheint: Weder wirtschaftliche Not noch andere Beweggründe, die Heimat zu verlassen, dürften heute so schwerwiegend sein, wie im Gebiet der Hohen Heide in der Zeit zwischen 1848 und 1918. Heute gibt es zum Beispiel kaum noch kinderreiche Familien. Damals waren sie die Regel und das bedeutete für die landwirtschaftlich geprägten Gebiete oft große Armut, wenn die Besitztümer von Generation zu Generation immer weiter unter den Nachkommen aufgeteilt werden mussten und der kleine Grund und Boden nicht mehr den Ertrag zum Überleben liefern konnte. Früher dauerte die Überfahrt über den Ozean nach Amerika Wochen, wenn nicht Monate auf See, oft ohne komfortable Unterkunft, ohne Proviant – lebensgefährlich. Und doch war die Auswanderung trotz aller Gefahren und Entbehrungen eine gute Chance, den ökonomischen, sozialen oder politischen Problemen zu entkommen. In seinen mehrmonatigen Recherchen in Bibliotheken und Archiven hat Dr. Stephan Heinemann versucht, mehr über die Lebensumstände und Gründe für die Emigrationswellen des 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhunderts herauszufinden. Das Besondere an dem Buch, das rund 150 Seiten stark Anfang Dezember erscheinen soll, sind aber die persönlichen Lebensgeschichten von Familien aus dem Raum der Hohen Heide, die in der Fremde feststellen mussten: „Es ist aber ganz anders leben hier wie bei euch“. Nach einem Aufruf in der Walsroder Zeitung meldeten sich viele Nachfahren von Auswanderern mit ganz persönlichen Erinnerungsstücken und vielen Briefen und Bildern (auch aus Amerika) bei dem Walsroder Historiker, der derzeit in Potsdam Archivwissenschaft studiert und im Rahmen seines Studiums zufällig zu dem Thema und dem Auftrag für das Buch seitens des Landkreises kam. Und noch etwas verrät der Buchautor in seinem Werk: Es gibt viele Niedersachsen, die in Amerika ganz groß rausgekommen sind: So stammt Klavierbauer Heinrich Engelhard Steinweg (der mit den heute weltbekannten Flügeln) aus dem Harz, und Blödelbarde Otto ist nicht der einzige lustige Ostfriese: Miene Schönberg ist ebenfalls Ostfriesin – und die Mutter der Marx Brothers. Happy christmas 2008 * Fröhliche Weihnachten. Wir wäre es mit ein paar weihnachtlichen Oelfke-Fotos? Zu Weihnachten alles Gute. --Itau 22:13, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) The mouse * Da sitz ich nun hier voll ausgestattet: Bildschirm mit Leitzmannshof und jetzt sogar MousePad mit Leitzmannshof. Auf diesem Wege herzlichen Dank an den Erderhof. Die Überraschung ist gelungen. Beste Grüsse--Itau 10:17, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : Ja, das Ding ist geil, ich habe auch so eins bekommen :-) Liebe Grüße Schillermaus 16:07, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) * :-) Jo, bidde! Auf weiterhin fleißiges Mitwirken! --Party2hearty 11:12, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) * Apropos fleißiges Mitwirken: Das Foto des Opas Kothe und seiner Brüder, magst Du das mal auf die Seite Leverenzhof stellen (die Sache mit der Techni, ich kann's bekanntlich nicht). Gruss--Itau 12:57, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : Ach, ja. Deswegen hatte ich's ja auch hochgeladen... Ich dachte ich hätte es schon im Artikel. Mach ich gleich. --Party2hearty 10:40, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Category:Projektseite